Abre los ojos
by Dyethel
Summary: Miré en silencio su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, entonces comprendí lo que quería decir. El hechizo había funcionado, él le había propuesto matrimonio, ella había aceptado felizmente y yo tendría que marcharme para siempre de su vida...


Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran, posiblemente seria la tipa más feliz del mundo ¬¬ pero como no...

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia *-* y estoy emocionada u.u, apenas estoy empezando así que no sean muy crueles y denme su opinion ^^

* * *

**Abre los ojos.**

Capitulo 1.  
{introducción]

_.:Perdido:._

Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento como pequeños puntos de esperanza y luz a la angustiada sombra que vagaba presurosa por el bosque. La figura se movía con cautela, con las manos en los bolsillos y el corazón martilleando con furia en el interior de su pecho. Miles de pensamientos oscuros acudían a su mente haciendo mucho más torturante el momento.

Maldijo entre dientes su suerte y su torpeza al elegir aquella tarde como la perfecta para una caminata enfurecida por los alrededores. Miró a su alrededor con angustia, estaba completamente seguro que aquel árbol y aquella piedra ya las había visto antes, en sus muchos paseos, pero aun así fue incapaz de reconocer su ubicación.

-Eres un imbécil –se dijo a sí mismo con la ira ocultando su nerviosismo – un perfecto y completo imbécil.

Sacudió su cabeza y dobló en la unía dirección que, según su razón, aun no había seguido y se abrió paso entre el espeso mar de arbustos. Estaba cansado y tenía sed, las espinas de las hierbas le lastimaban las piernas y la sensación de temor aumentaba, ¿Cuántas veces había echado andar en sus continuos paseos por el bosque?

-muchos – contesto con un bufido

¿Cuántas veces había sido capaz de encontrar el camino de regreso a su casa?

-Siempre – resopló, y el sentimiento de inutilidad acaricio su razón de nuevo. Y es que solo a él le pasaba eso, perderse en una zona completamente conocida, un lugar donde había vivido hacía mucho tiempo, uno que _conocía_ como la palma de su mano. Solo a él, se le ocurría dejar el celular con la batería repleta en su cuarto, al lado de su cama. Si… así era él.

El silencio continuaba cantando su melodía en sus oídos, el viento frío cortaba sus mejillas y le hacía estremecer. De la nada, la tenue luz que lanzaban las estrellas fue apagándose conforme sus pasos le llevaban hacia las profundidades del bosque, un escalofrió le sobrevino cuando sintió un desconocido roce sobre su espalda, dulce, suave… y húmedo.

Cerró los ojos de forma inmediata mientras que sentía en sus pies una brisa helada recorrerle la piel, el roce aumentó, subía poco a poco por sus muslos, acariciándole sobre la ropa, trazando círculos y formas invisibles sobre su estomago y pecho, ciñéndose con posesión sobre su cuello y acariciando con una dulzura extraña sus mejillas, sus ojos…

Jadeo asustado y echo a correr, internándose aun más en la oscuridad. Sintió sus pulmones arder por la falta de oxigeno, su costado ardía como el mismo infierno y su garganta estaba seca. Tropezó con algo que sus ojos no pudieron identificar debido a la niebla que se escurría perezosamente a través de los árboles y cubría todo a su alrededor.

Su visión se nubló, caminaba ahora a tientas por el irregular, extendió sus manos para evitar chocar con algún árbol, con alguno que aquellos aparecían de repente sobre la niebla asustándolo. Un sentimiento extraño se apodero de él cuando una voz en su cabeza susurró con desdén y diversión macabra lo que el evitaba pensar.

_Ya no estás en casa. Ahora estas perdido._

Se quedo quieto mirando hacia todos lados, intentando acallar las carcajadas de aquella maldita voz que parecía gozar con su desconcierto. Suspiro larga y pesadamente e intento poner la mente en blanco, pensar fríamente. Sin duda estaba perdido, pero vamos, ¿Cuántas personas podían perderse en el bosque en estos tiempos? Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca de disgusto al imaginar a su hermano Emmett burlándose de él, pero este no era momento para eso, ya tendría tiempo de imaginar las torturas psicológicas a las que sería sometido después de esto.

En medio de aquel mundo blanco, un susurro de viento de acaricio la oreja izquierda, haciéndole voltear al instante, una figura oscura se acercaba a él lentamente. Respiro y se alegro del alivio que le envolvió, seguramente aquel sería Jasper, su familia por fin habría notado su ausencia y habían salido a buscarlo. Bien, ahora ya era tiempo de pensar en cómo vengarse de Emmett.

-Hey –saludo con voz alegre – Me alegra encontrarte.

La figura se detuvo de pronto. Espero a que Jasper soltara una carcajada y la ola de burlas cayera sobre él. Alzo una ceja cuando "Jasper" no hizo nada

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué pasa? –dio un paso al frente, su hermano dio un paso atrás. -¿Qué haces? Vamos, ya basta, volvamos a casa antes de que Esme se preocupe más de lo que ya debe estar preocupado.

Camino con vacilación hacia donde la figura esperaba, sintió como su vello se erizaba conforme se acercaba, aquel cuerpo definitivamente no era el de Jasper, era mucho más pequeño y menos robusto que el de su hermano. Tanto él como la figura brincaron asustados cuando un poderoso estruendo resonó en el silencioso bosque, aquella extraña explosión se acercaba velozmente, pero no podía moverse, sus pies parecían haberse clavado en la tierra, su cabeza daba vueltas y su estomago se revolvió, no supo cuando aquella extraña figura corrió hacia él y lo tomo por la manga de su chamarra y lo jaló en dirección contraria, apenas fue consciente de cómo evadía con destreza los arboles que aparecían de repente frente a sus ojos, no supo como bajo por un extraño camino que le llevo a un cementerio escondido tras una muralla de guías y ramas espesas, ni siquiera supo cómo demonios termino dentro de una cripta con la boca cubierta por una nívea mano.

El demoledor estruendo paso sobre sus cabezas, rugiendo con furia, parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de la desesperación, con sus manos temblorosas cubrió sus oídos para evitar quedar sordo. Poco a poco el estruendo fue disminuyendo hasta que el silencio comenzó su melodía de nuevo. Su boca fue liberada poco a poco, su respiración se acelero al escuchar como un suspiro y un sollozo inundó la pequeña y húmeda cripta.

Volteo con temor hacia su acompañante en aquel minúsculo lugar y contuvo un jadeo. Aquella extraña figura, no era más que una joven, una hermosa joven de piel blanca, como las flores de azahar que adornaban su cabello castaño rizado, o bueno, las pocas que aún conservaba prendidas de su peinado, iba vestida de novia, con el encaje roto y enlodado, parecía que se había caído ya que el pie que estaba visible lo tenía raspado y sucio, su maquillaje estaba corrido, sus ojos color chocolate estaban rojos y aun desbordaban grandes caudales de lagrimas, un gran corte en su mejilla sangraba en sobremanera, manchando su ya sucio vestido. La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando su mano se lleno de aquella sustancia pegajosa.

-Maldita sea –gruño con voz contenida, frotando su mano contra el suelo sucio.

-¡Espera! –grito él cuando aquella extraña intento frotar su mano sucia contra la herida – Te vas a infectar el corte. Cortó un pedazo de la manga de su chamarra e hizo presión contra la herida de la chica.

-Gracias – susurro ella con voz pastosa a causa del llanto que aun no cesaba –es usted muy amable- sonrió, dejando a su acompañante sin aliento durante un instante -¿A quién debo agradecer, buen caballero?

-Eh… mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen –el chico sonrió con timidez

-Gracias, Edward Cullen. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

Edward sonrió, su nombre definitivamente no le hacía honor a su rostro, pues aquella muchacha era hermosa, parecía un ángel del cielo. Sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el pecho y el vientre y su sonrisa se ensancho a causa de la nueva sensación, ella lo miraba expectante.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto con cautela -¿te duele algo?

-Estoy esperando que suceda –respondió ella con amargura

-¿Qué suceda qué? –Edward alzo una ceja

-Pues… que huyas gritando o intentes golpearme –Bella se encogió y se aparto un poco.

-¿G-golpearte? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Pues porque ya sabes, soy una bruja…

* * *

**Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos... cuida mi corazón. Lo eh dejado contigo...**


End file.
